


Kink Challenge: Spanking

by RectifiedPear



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Scourge has anger issues and no patience, Sonic's annoying, but he's good for the anger issue part.





	Kink Challenge: Spanking

"Quit whining." Scourge snapped, his eyes glaring at the male. "Eesh, Sonic, you'd think you would be used to this."  
The male threw his arms up along with pouting, and when it earned him no response worth holding the pose, he went back to whining anew. “But I hate chores!” He exclaimed. Chaos, what was a guy to do with this mess?

“I hate em' too, but what if nobody ever did em'? The world would smell like shit, and it wouldn't look any better.” He snapped back, ignoring the whines accompanying his words.

“Easy for you to say, King of Mobius, you're over there laying on your ass!”

His rage boiled. How dare he, how dare he! He threw his arms up in defeat, back hitting the cushions as his rage boiled over. “Fine, you know what?” Sonic paused in his cleaning to 'hmm' Scourge's way. His big green eyes were wide and curious now. “Get over here.”

“Why?” 

The plaintive response was acid crawling under his green fur. “Just get over here!” 

Various images of what he could do unto the hedgehog flickered through his mind. His fingers twitched and moved along his palms as he mentally visualized thing after thing he could apply now. So many options. He just had to pick one. He shook his head and curled his lip, a threatening look thrown at the blue blur who took his sweet time to step across the room and come to stand before him. 

“Whatcha want now?” 

Scourge's dialect had been rubbing off on Sonic a lot, he knew, and it didn't go over his head that Sonic had snapped at him in the same cocky manner he often did the blue male. He ran his fingers along the couch's cushion, patting it. “Nothing much, just sit down, relax. I'm going to take you outside in a minute.” The sweaty male was tired, and took the invitation in a blink of an eye.

“Oh?” He asked, leaning in to inquire. 

His eyes reflected his thoughts and Scourge snapped out, “Don't get any ideas.”

“That's hard to do. . .”

He let out an ugh, and waited until the male's breaths were no longer so labored and stressed. Once Sonic was sitting, sweat cooled and hazy-eyed, Scourge tapped his thigh and rose first.

“Come on, outside!”

“. . . K.” He said, and Scourge pushed him towards the door. Sonic was slow, and depended on him to guide him. It was just like the male to complain about everything that took time, but then drag his feet around Scourge. He tried to keep his temper in check.

Distracted as he was, Scourge found Sonic a nice fallen tree, too big for either of them to heft, even combined together. The bark was firmly adhered to it still and everything around was peaceful despite the tree being laid out there. “Drape yourself across this.”

“What?”

The question earned him a slap on the rear. “Do it, damnit!”

“Okay, okay!” Sonic replied. He leaned forward at first, taking his sweet time, once again, to drape himself over it. “Now what?” He asked, feeling stupid with his rear in the air.”

“Now stay there.”

Brows furrowed, Sonic scrunched up his face and turned his head, unable to see past his own hips as well as the tree itself. “....... Y?”

“Just shut up!” He walked along, taking this sight in. Sonic's rear was a nicely toned ass. He had been planning this for awhile, it has been lower on his list until now. Until he was this angry. Picking up rope from inside, he returned and tied Sonic's wrists together. The hedgehog uttered a confused 'huh' and watched him. The male hooked the rope around a halfway up root and pulled, satisfied it didn't budge, he caught the tail end of Sonic questioning what he was doing and turned to smile at him.

“Hush.” He said, tone scolding and firm. His hands ran along Sonic's body as he moved to step over the tree, palms resting on the hedgehog's ass. “Mmm, look at that ass.” He said. “My, my, my, what a lovely little hedgehog I've got tied up. I wonder...” He gave a firm squeeze that earned him a grunt as he leaned over Sonic, body pressed close. _”I wonder how loud you can scream.”_

Sonic arched his back. “Scooour-” his name was cut off by the loud 'slap' upon his rear, Scourge's hand made a good impact and got the hedgehog yelping and jumping. 

“Hush bitch.” He swung again. “I'll let you know when I want you to speak. For now...” The next blow earned him a groan, Sonic shook some. His tail raised upward, the blue male waved his rear suggestively and took the next hard swat like a champion. “Let's see how loud you can be!” He counted to ten, and let his mind wander. Oh the things he could do to Sonic! One, two, three, one two three... His fingers found a twig, a nice one, it swayed and made a whipping sound before it landed against Soni'c ass. Sonic groaned and arched, lusting for-

“More...” 

“I told you not to speak!” Scourge snapped, biting him upon the side, it was a punishing bite and somewhere that derived no pleasure. Sonic yelped and squirmed. He let go, noting the mark with a gentle hand. “Now be a good bitch and stop talking so much. I'll decide when I'll do things, how much, and where, got it?”

His emerald eyes welled with tears as he moaned and arched. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

He received a swat far harder than the rest, and felt his legs buckle in need. “Yes, master.” It was drawn out. His hips rose upward to be presented to Scourge. 

“Good.” He said, fingers stroking along Sonic's shuddering spine and then resting upon his ass. Whap! Whap! Whap, whap, whap! He struck him again and again, little gasps and 'ohs' serenading his ears as he carried on. With time there was a discomfort crossing Sonic's face, and Scourge came to rest, watching him. “What's wrong?”

“Rough!” He bit his lip.

A laugh bubbled out to break the sounds of their breathing. He should have expected that. The tree was pretty rough. The look on his face as Scourge eyed the bulge pressed between Sonic's thighs was priceless. 

“Really?” He asked, faking sincerity and concern. “Not my problem.”

Whap!

Whap, whap!

Whap! Whap! Whap!

Each spanking motion hit Sonic firmly, each one elicited a shrill moan. “Love you.” Scourge said. It was faint, stuttered out between breathy moans, but Sonic replied, 'love you too' and he swatted once more. “Mmmm. Love you till it hurts, blue.” 

He struck Sonic's ass again, and again, until he was whimpering so much he'd broken into tears. “Sshh now, was that last one a bit too hard?” Scourge asked, hands fondling the aching erection dying for release.

Sonic nodded.

“Good.” Scourge started again. “Scream for me bitch!” Sonic did just that, he screamed and cried, pain and pleasure rocking his entire body! “So good, my own personal music, blue!” His hands alternated between stroking and groping Sonic's rear, then striking it. After long enough, he stopped, and only fondled Sonic's rear. No more blows came.

“I do hope that I haven't damaged you too much. Damaged's hedgehogs aren't very valuable economically.”

“N-no, I'm f-fine. J-just a bit s-sore.”

“I'll bet, but I'll tell ya what, blue. How about I make it up to you?” He asked as he untied the rope around Sonic's wrists. They were chaffed, but not bruised. He'd not pulled much if at all.

“Mmm...” He sat up, trying not to wince as the blood rushed to his head anew. “Okay. I'd really like that.” He cursed sharply as the action of moving his legs made pain shoot up his spine. Scourge reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

“Come on, let's go inside. I'll make it better once we're inside. I promise.” He stepped ahead, hands motioning before himself. His expression was calm, kind, honest.

Sonic nodded his head, smile fleeting before he winced as began to walk. The throbbing erection between his legs made him limp. His green lover was gazing back at him now. He picked up the pace. Sonic was looking forward to feeling better. Achingly so.  
He knew he'd make it all better. It always paid off, being Scourge's whipping boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but I've never cleaned it up and posted it. 
> 
> In general the gist is Scourge either won and took people as his prisoners or Sonic fell on bad times and got with Scourge. Originally this was to be a Sonadow oneshot, but it would not fit Shadow to be this cruel, so Scourge was the better pick.


End file.
